Love & Death 4: Bad Dog
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: "Oh god, it's everywhere. What have I done? Blood...guts...oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. I'm a monster... My name is Rebound, and I have been a bad dog..." The 4th fanfic in the Love & Death series.
1. Prologue

A/N: a HUGE, GIGANTIC shout out to TheTrueReviews for this amazing idea! I cannot thank you enough, I love the idea so very much. I hope you like my story! Enjoy :)

Prologue

It was over so soon. The disease seemed to be gone and everything was fine. That husky though, there was something wrong with that husky. It turns out that he had the disease, how did it happen? I don't understand, and I don't know that I ever will. He passed it on to me and I...I...It's been years since then...why is this happening? This is the most horrible thing that has ever happened to me...why? All I can say is why. Oh god, it's everywhere. What have I done? Blood...guts...oh god, I think I'm going to be sick. I'm a monster...  
My name is Rebound, and I have been a bad dog...

A/N: I know the prologue is short but what do you want? I mean, it is just a prologue. Anyway, what do you think of this first part? I would love to hear your opinion, please review :3


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So, how is everybody? I hope you're all doing well. I am very excited to use my ideas and see where the story takes me. After all, the story writes me just as much as I write the story (meanwhile, in soviet Russia XD) I've been asked to make the Super Secret Pup Club a love triangle and that is what I'm going to do, but please don't be mad if the story sucks because of that as I don't have experience writing stories like that and I haven't read many stories like that either, but I am going to try. Anyways, I'm here with chapter 1, hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put one in the prologue but hopefully this'll make up for it. I own nothing.

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Rebound's alarm clock beeped loudly and woke her up. She groggily rolled over and pushed the button, groaning loudly. She pushed her covers off and slowly rolled out of bed. Ever since Agatha died, she'd had to get used to sleeping alone, the only exception being the nights she spent with her lovers Patches and Cupcake. She walked over to her mirror. She was now a full grown sheep dog. She had recently had her coat cut and the only places with long fur on her body were now her ears, tail, and ankles. She was much slimmer than her older brother because of the fact that she ate healthier and did more exercising. She wasn't as mature and serious as most, but she had definitely grown out of her overly-excited personality and replaced it with a playful but less energetic one. Slowly, she made her way to her door (she now lived in the Pound Puppies base, now being an official Pound Puppy herself) and walked out into the main room.  
"Hey guys, what're we doing today?" She asked. Suddenly, she noticed the stern, serious faces on the whole group, even her brother. "What's going on?" There was a long pause before Nibblet stepped up.  
"Sis, he's back."

-REBOUND POV-

I gasped loudly, staring into my brother's eyes, looking for just the slightest hint of a joke but finding none. I couldn't believe it. The husky was back. From what I remembered, he had gotten Cookie into a room and was about to kill her when Lucky burst through the door with a gun in his mouth and shot the husky to death. How had he survived that? I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when Cupcake and Patches walked in until they both nudged me with their heads on either side of me. I snapped back into reality, gently rubbing both of them back gratefully. They sat on both sides of me and I felt snug and secure between them, hoping to god that that husky wouldn't come after me. Though I should have known that things would not be happy for me.

-NORMAL POV-

Lucky left the room for a moment and came back shortly, pushing a large cage with a black tarp over it. He whipped the tarp off and Rebound almost screamed. There, sitting in the cage, no more than ten feet away from her was the Husky. She was terrified of him, he had kidnapped her and done unspeakable things to her. Tied her up and forced her to- she shook the thoughts out of her head. The husky gave her a scarily large grin and a deep, menacing chuckle.  
"Hello there, cutie pie, how are you?" He said. There was something about his voice, like he was just on the edge of becoming completely insane, but Rebound didn't pay too much mind to that. She sat up strait and tried to look as fearless as she could.  
"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much." She huffed, not letting her fear show. The husky chuckled again. (she refused to even try to remember his name, as she didn't believe he deserved to have one) He began to try to get her closer to his cage.  
"Come here," he beckoned, "I want to show you something." She looked over to Lucky for his approval and he nodded as a way of telling her it was safe. She slowly and reluctantly walked toward the cage. The husky gave her a crooked grin. "I want to share something with you." He purred. His voice sent shivers of fear down her spine. Slowly, he inched his snout through the bars of the cage and before anyone could do anything, he grabbed her by the neck with his teeth, breaking the skin before she made a sound. She let out a blood chilling scream as red liquid began to drip from her wound. Nibblet was the first to run up. He grabbed the husky's snout with his teeth and bit down hard, almost breaking the husky's jaw. Strudel and Squirt ran up to Rebound and held her while Cookie and Lucky bandaged her wound. Patches and Cupcake darted to her side once they knew they wouldn't be in the way and held her close, careful not to touch her neck. The husky laughed once Nibblet let go of him, collapsing to the floor of his cage and beginning to bleed out. He continued to laugh, coughing every once in a while.  
"Go ahead, do what you want to me." He chuckled to them. "It won't matter now, it's been passed on. My job is done, good luck puppies!" He coughed up more blood before his eyes rolled back and his head fell. The husky was finally dead, but little did they know that their problems were far from over.

A/N: So! What'd you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Was it terrible? I'd love to know what you think so please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, update! I'd like to thank everybody for reviewing on my last chapter and I hope you'll like this chapter :) I was informed that TheTrueReviews (the person who gave me the idea for this story) didn't mean a love triangle but I am just too stubborn to change my story so...yeaaa...but the story will still be good, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

CHAPTER 2

As the weeks passed Rebound's wound healed but she felt like, while her outside was well again, there was something incredibly wrong with her inside. It started with dreams of running through the forest and she thought nothing of the reoccurring dreams, as she often had the same dream more than once. She did start worrying, however, when the dreams became much more intense. Instead of simply running through the forest for enjoyment, she seemed to be running from something or someone, breathing heavily and shaking like mad. Then, she began seeing blood spraying out just a bit, being in larger quantities and having some gore in addition with every dream. In one dream, she dared to look back to see what she was running from stopped in shock at who she saw. For there, chasing her, holding a large, blood-covered knife in their mouth was herself, coat messy and greasy and stained with blood. The look of hate and twisted humor in the eyes of her 'other self' (as she decided to call it) was unspeakably horrifying. That night she had awoken with a scream to a sweat-soaked bed, but luckily no blood. Her whole body trembled as she sobbed quietly into her paws.

"Why..." She whispered shakily, "why, why is this happening to me? What's wrong with me?" She sobbed for a while longer and when she could no longer cry, she let her weariness take over and fell into a deep sleep, thankfully without a dream.

The next night she had the same dream, only she was the one chasing herself. Her mind swum with ideas of how to kill the other her, excitement and hate filled her as she ran, letting out bubbly giggles. After that dream, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror for a full week. She thought that things couldn't get much worse, but she didn't know how wrong she was.

It was about three weeks after that dreadful dream and many horrid nightmares longer that she finally snapped. Her thoughts went from ways to kill herself to ways to kill others.

_'It's not you,'_ the little voice in her head told her,_ 'it's them. Patches and Cupcake don't love you, they're just pretending. They don't care because they're selfish, stupid, mean jerks. They want to kill you, but you need to do it to them first, and not a quick, painless death,'_ it continued, _'a horrible, agonizing death for them. You need to tie them up, beat them, cut them, slice their paws open, and then burn them.' _She decided to take the voice's advice and kill them both.

-REBOUND POV-

I still can't believe that I had done something so awful. I thought that my two true loves didn't love me back. I thought that all those days spent together having fun, all those nights spent loving each other meant absolutely nothing to them when they meant the world to me. All I wanted was to just destroy them both. To show them what happens when you trick me. I still wish that I could have known. That I could have stopped myself. But I just didn't understand. I was confused and hurt and angry, and I wasn't about to hold anything back.

I sadly remember how it all began. It seemed to me a normal day around the headquarters. Strudel was off inventing, Cookie and Lucky, who had recently gotten married after years of being a couple, were snuggling in front of the TV, and Squirt and Nibblet were playing a game of poker. It was funny to see that, as a simple game of poker was how that whole mess had started. Patches and Cupcake came in to pick me up for our date and I was happy for just a moment but then turned angry, though I kept up my façade of joy, lest they realize what I had planned and ruin it all. We walked back to my room so that I could finish getting ready for our date. I put a little, pink bow on my ears and tail and one around my front left leg. Cupcake had a purple bow on her head and a new, shiny, purple collar around her neck. Patches was wearing a black bowtie and a top hat; he always did love to be classy. Just as we were about to head out the door, I grabbed my baseball bat I kept under my bed for protection and hit them both over the heads as hard as I could, knocking them out cold but not killing them. They landed on the floor with two loud thumps and I quickly put them in two separate large bags and carried them out of the room, thankful for the cover of a wall. I dragged them along to the storage room and tied them up. Then, I simply waited for them to wake up, knowing that when they did, all hell would brake loose.

-REGULAR POV-

Rebound sat quietly, patiently waiting for the two others to wake up. It gave her time to think about who she was going to kill first. She remembered back to when she realized she loved them both. The first one she had fallen for had been Patches but she after realized just how much she loved Cupcake. So, she decided that she would start with Patches. As she readied her tools, she stopped and the knife she was holding fell out of her mouth, thankfully missing her paw. Her stomach sank and her skin turned pail underneath her fur as the new realization hit her like a brick. She still loved both of them. She realized that she would miss the days and the nights they shared. All their dates, their special times, their life together would be over, gone forever. How could she deal with that? Suddenly, she had a spark of inspiration. She'd stuff them! Instead of burning them, she'd skin their dead bodies, sew them back together, and stuff them both. Then, she'd have them forever, and they'd never make her sad. She would have a perfect life forever and ever.

A/N: So, what'd you think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it lots and lots! I'd like to apologize to TheTrueReviews for the misunderstanding, hope you still enjoy reading it. Until next chapter readers! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everybody! How are you all? Hope you're doing well! I'd like to answer a reviewer's question:

Guest, Rebound is not a lesbian, she's bisexual. She loves Cupcake AND Patches, so she's attracted to both sexes.

Alright, here's chapter three, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own noooooothing.

WARNING! This chapter involves torturer and quite a bit of blood so read at your own risk.

Chapter 3

Rebound couldn't stop herself. Once Patches and Cupcake had woken up, she explained to them both exactly what was happening, making sure to accuse them of not really loving her. They tried to reason with her, but it just wouldn't work; as she had obviously already made up her mind on the subject.

CRACK! The baseball bat she had picked up from her pile of tools came crashing against Patches' face, the spot that she had hit beginning to swell up. WACK! The cold, hard, metal bat hit Patches on the opposite side of his face. Tears began threatening to fall, his yells of pain with each hit ringing throughout the room. She beat him until his face was bloody and the bruises could be seen through his fur.

Then, she grabbed her knife with her mouth. She slowly and carefully made a cut from his chest down, stopping just above his groin. He let out a shriek of pain as the knife ran down his front, blood trickling out. She set the knife down on a table within her reach. Tears began spilling out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, falling from his face to land on the floor.

Cupcake was at a loss for words. How could this be happening? Why was Rebound doing this? Who told her that she wasn't loved? Cupcake's thoughts were brought to an end by a sharp cry of pain. She looked over and quickly realized what had caused it. Rebound was slowly and gently peeling the broken skin off of Patches' stomach and chest. He howled in pain as another piece was peeled of by Rebound's skilled mouth. He whimpered but was a bit relieved when Rebound pulled away from him, giving his loose skin a playful tug before gripping her knife in her mouth again. She walked over to his side and cut a slit down both his front and back paws, doing the same for the other side as well and earning a few loud whimpers of pain from him. She then set her knife down again and picked up a small box of sixteen little needles. She took one in her mouth and slowly, ever so slowly, worked it into the slit in his front right foot. He gave a loud cry and thrashed but his binds held him down. She put another needle into the slit and then did the same for each of his other paws, using only eight of the needles so she could have eight more for Cupcake. She then took her baseball bat into her mouth again and slammed it against each of his paws as hard as she could, breaking each one. His screams of agony echoed in the room. 'Good thing this room is soundproof.' Rebound thought. The horrible, agonizing pain was too much for Patches and he blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Patches awoke just a bit later, but he wished he hadn't. His paws were in the worst pain imaginable and his chest and belly burned. He could feel the hot, red liquid as it slowly drained out of his wounds.

"Hey, sweetie!" He tried to turn his head but he was too sore from being beaten and gave a quiet, strangled cry. "So, you're up from your little nap? Goodie!" He could barely manage to open his eyes and that still didn't do him any good as the world wouldn't stop spinning, but he could tell by the voice that it was Rebound who was talking. She walked over to him and lightly placed her paw onto his top left one. He gave a louder cry this time. She added pressure and he gave a hoarse yet loud scream. His throat hurt horribly from all the screaming and crying. Rebound took her paw away and looked him in the eyes for a moment.

"You know I love you," she told him, gently cleaning his face wounds with her tongue, "you know I always have and I always will." He tried to tell her the same, thinking that maybe he could show her that he really did love her and maybe she would stop. All that came out, however, was a quiet little gargle. He looked at Cupcake through the corner of his eyes to make sure she wasn't hurt. She was unharmed, but she now had a gag in her mouth. "She wouldn't stop saying mean things, so I had to make her stop. I thought about cutting her tongue out but I decided to leave the good stuff for later." Rebound told the broken dalmatian before her. Once again, he tried to talk, but, once again, all he could manage was a gargling sound. She put her head against his shoulder.

"Shhhh, shhhh," she shushed him, "it's okay." She kissed his neck a couple times before abruptly sinking her sharp teeth deep into his neck. He thrashed and made more strangled gargling noises but he couldn't escape the pain. His eyesight became blotchy and he was only partly aware of the blood running out of his new wound. He took in one last shaky breath before everything stopped...and he was gone.

A/N: HO-LY CRAP! I've never written something that dark before...oh and, please don't hate me for ending the chapter there. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be good...I can't tell you when it's gonna come, though, as my updates are a bit scattered. Well, thanks for reading the chapter. Please review :3


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright, the first thing I want to do is reply to the reviews from 'Guest' and 'TheTrueReviews'.

TheTrueReviews: I know it may seem to be a rip off of Cupcakes (I am a pegasister and a fan of Cupcakes) but I honestly did not have that story in my head when I wrote that chapter and if you look closely, my chapter

Is shorter.

Doesn't include as many tools and forms of torture.

Doesn't include as much dialogue.

So, I know there are quite a few of similarities, but I honestly did not try to rip off Cupcakes. And, no, I'm not mad about what you said. I'm just trying to show that I'm not a copy-cat. There's a difference between ripping off and learning from what you've read :)

Guest: OMG! I love your Toyoshiko idea! BRILIANT! I was going to do something different, but I've connected my idea with yours and I will most certainly use it X3 amazing! Thanks so so so so so soooooo much!

So, with all of that out of the way, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

-REBOUND POV-

I walked over to Cupcake, holding my bat in my mouth, about to strike her when a realization hit me like a rock to the face. I killed him. I killed Patches. I dropped the bat, my eyes brimming with tears. I…_killed _him. I sunk to the floor and covered my face with my paws, sobbing loudly.

"Rebound?" Cupcake asked, her voice quivering with fear but having obvious signs of confusion.

"I…I…killed him…" I sobbed shakily. Tears kept pouring out as I forced myself up on my paws and untied Cupcake. She embraced me tightly and I continued to sob into her shoulder. "Wh-what's wr-wrong with m-me?" I asked, trembling as I looked up to Cupcake. Just the sight of her, though her face was soft and comforting, I sobbed louder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I choked out as I pressed my face into her shoulder again. Her scent calmed me just the least bit. She smelled just as her name suggested; just like cupcakes. I tried to lose myself in her scent as I had done so many times before; hoping that if I did, this would just go away and everything would be back to the way it was supposed to be. It didn't work, though.

"It's okay Rebound, shh shh, don't worry. You are forgiven, always forgiven. I still love you, so very much." Cupcake's comforting, reassuring voice helped to quiet me down a bit, but I still whispered little apologies into her shoulder as she held me close, setting her head down on mine. Her voice still quivered and I could tell she was trying with all her being to hold back tears. I couldn't bring myself to even throw a simple glance at the mangled, limp body of Patches. I couldn't stop crying either. Cupcake whispered softly into my ear, telling me things like 'Everything's going to be okay' and 'You're not evil'. Then, it hit me. She was wrong. I was evil, I was bad. Agatha would agree; she would call me 'bad dog' and scold me. I didn't have her anymore, though, so I would take it upon myself to give myself a punishment.

"Bad dog…" I whispered softly.

"What?" Cupcake asked, pulling away just enough to look me in the eyes.

"I'm a bad dog." I whispered again, this time just a bit louder. Cupcake gave me a sad look.

"Rebound-" She started.

"No! I'm 'bad dog'. You have to call me that. I deserve punishment and scolding, that's what Agatha would do and that's what I'm gonna do." I told her, finally raising my voice just a bit.

"Rebound," she said softly, pulling me in again, "my sweet, beautiful, wonderful Rebound. You aren't bad. You obviously had no control over yourself and I told you, all is forgiven. Maybe we can bring him back." I didn't listen very closely though. I was too convinced that I was an evil, murderous, terrible, bad dog. I wouldn't let anyone tell me that I wasn't. I forced myself to let go of Cupcake, even as hard as it was on me. I walked toward the door, grabbing my knife with my mouth and giving myself a little cut before Cupcake could stop me.

"Bad dog…" I told myself as I walked out of the room. "Bad…" I repeated.

-REGULAR POV-

Cupcake darted out the door and stopped rebound in her tracks, pulling her close and giving her another hug. She lead Rebound into their room and bandaged her wound.

"Rebound," she started, "there's no need to hurt yourself like that. You're not a bad dog, you're sweet and kind and I love you." Cupcake gave Rebound a small, gentle kiss.

"Cupcake, I know you don't think I'm bad, but I am. I'm a very, very bad dog and I have to deal with that." Rebound told her. Before Cupcake could say anything, rebound turned and walked out of the room, stopping for just a moment. "I love you too, Cupcake."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NO! Wait! Put that down! UGH FLOOFIN DOODLE!" Strudel shouted, chasing her little pup down. She wasn't quite certain that she and Squirt were ready for puppies, but he had insisted and she did want children. She had given birth to triplets; one girl and two boys. The girl out of the bunch was currently running around the main room, dragging a hammer along with her. She had incredible strength and speed for a pup, so it was even better that they had named her Zipper, even if it had started as a little nod to the dog who had helped Squirt become a Zoomit dog. Strudel finally got her cornered and picked the hammer up, putting it into the box conveniently placed just to her left, and picked up Zipper. "You can't just go playing around with my tools!" Strudel scolded.

"But momma, I wike the toows." Zipper told her. Zipper was absolutely adorable. She looked just like her father; small and yellow with big ears and the cutest little puppy dog eyes you'll ever see. She loved hanging out with just her father, and became extremely jealous if anyone took him away.

"Like and tools, you must learn to pronounce the 'L' sound." Strudel told her little girl.

"Ah, let her be. She'll learn it eventually." Squirt told her as he walked up, carrying the boys on his back. The boys were named Bandit and Benjamin. Bandit looked much like his father but he had spots of his mother's color, her eyes, and her wits, the last of which making the name quite fitting. He loved to spend time with his dad and his uncle Nibblet, rolling in mud and sneaking treats from McLeish. Benjamin was the spitting image of his mother. He was calm and shy and loved to spend time with his mom, building with her and the squirrels and just simply cuddling with her whenever there was a storm. There was something each of them had in common, however; they all loved music. Different genres, yes, but each loving music just the same.

"Well, I just hope she learns it soon. She won't be very successful if she doesn't learn that skill." Strudel told her husband, kissing him on the cheek, making each of the puppies cringe and make an 'EEEWWWW!' sound. The two new parents set their pups down in their playpen and the puppies forgot all about the little hammer incident and immediately began to play. Strudel and Squirt walked out into the main room, only to see Rebound sitting alone in the corner and Cupcake sitting unhappily with a worried look on her face just about ten feet away from Rebound, her eyes focused on the sheepdog.

"What's going on?" Squirt asked Cupcake.

"I…I'm not sure exactly." Cupcake said. Squirt swore he saw her eyes mist up a bit but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Strudel walked over to Rebound carefully.

"Rebound, is everything-" She began.

"Bad dog." Rebound said.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's bad dog. I don't deserve to be called Rebound."

"Why, whatever are you talking about?"

"I've been…very, very…bad…and I'm so, so sorry…"

A/N: *Sniff, Sniff* this is very sad, isn't it? I wanted to at least put a bit of happiness. I give credit to 'Guest' for the puppy idea and for Zipper's name. Well, thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So, here's the newest chapter :3 I'm so very happy about how much you all love my story! I'm very lucky to have such kind and loyal writers and I hope you'll stick with me till the end, especially now that I have sort of an overall idea of what the rest of my series will be (no, this isn't the last one) Well, enough chit chat, it's time to begin. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

Everyone was speechless. They just couldn't quite process the information. Rebound had…Patches was…How did she…The same sentences ran through everyone's heads.

"Rebound, It's not-" Lucky began.

"No! When will you all get it right? It's 'bad dog'. I'm not good enough to be called by my name anymore, not after what I did." Rebound interrupted. She was beginning to get tired of people calling her Rebound. She did truly believe with all her heart that she was not good enough to have a name other than 'bad dog'.

"Sweetie, you have to let this go. I know it's hard, and I know that it's going to take some time, but you'll get better. We'll bring him back, just like we did with Squirt and Lucky." Cookie told her comfortingly. Rebound let her head fall and tears streamed out of her face, slowly dripping down to the floor and temporarily dying the dirt on the ground a darker shade of brown. She tried to focus on the non-lasting disturbances in the dirt from her tears to take her mind off the others in the room. She was too ashamed to even face them.

"Rebound," Cupcake started, walking toward Rebound, "I still love you, we all still love you with all our hearts. You're not any worse in our eyes just because of some virus taking over you and forcing you to do those things. It's not your fault, you didn't mean it. Hell, the only reason you did this was because something put the ludicrous idea that we didn't love you in your head and you didn't want that. You knew you loved us and this was, while quite twisted, your way of telling us that you didn't want to lose us." Cupcake pulled Rebound into her paws and held her. Rebound's tears wetted the fur on Cupcake's shoulder as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Rebound sobbed, repeating the sentence multiple times.

"I know, I know. It's okay, Rebound, you don't need to apologize. You've already been forgiven by everyone." Cupcake whispered into Rebound's head.

"Mommy?" A timid little voice asked. Strudel turned to see Benjamin sitting quietly behind her, his eyes misty. "Why is auntie Rebound crying? What's going on?" Strudel sighed.

"Come on, Ben, the grownups are talking right now and you don't need to be in the room, you wouldn't understand." Strudel told her baby, picking him up gently and placing him on her back.

"But mommy, what's happening? Where's uncle Patches?" Benjamin asked. He always was quite curious when he was around his mother.

"Now, now, hush. Go back into your pin and play with Zipper and Bandit."

"But I wanna be with you mommy! I don't wanna play." Strudel set him down in the puppies' play pin.

"Don't worry, sweet heart." Strudel told her son. "I promise that we'll work on some projects with the squirrels later. Just stay in here for now and don't come out." Benjamin gave his mom a sad nod and walked over to his siblings. Strudel walked back into the main room to find that Rebound and Cupcake had left.

"Where are Rebound and Cupcake?" Strudel asked.

"They went for a walk. Cupcake's gonna try and change Rebound's mind about being called 'bad dog'. I really hope she does good." Nibblet told Strudel. It seemed that no matter the circumstances, that big, silly sheep dog could always make part of her smile with his voice. Strudel walked with Squirt into their bedroom to take a quick nap.

Yawning, she crawled into bed and cuddled up to her husband.

"I can't believe this is really happening again. It seems like so long ago that it all started. I thought it was all over." She told him.

"I can't either, I guess we'll just have to stay strong." Squirt replied, hugging her close.

"Ben is getting curious about all this. He's asking questions and if he doesn't get answers, he's going to find them himself." She muttered. Squirt nodded.

"He gets it from you, you know. Curiosity, it's all you." He told her. She giggled a bit, happy for the little moment of lightness in all the darkness that had befallen them. Strudel thought that her pups wouldn't understand what was happening and that they wouldn't be able to help at all.

She just didn't know how important they truly were in all of this.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. So, what part do you think the pups will have in all this? Just how important are they? I hope you liked the chapter! So, here's something I need your help with. Should I make the next chapter about Rebound and Cupcake or Strudel, Squirt, and their pups? Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
